ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Whispering Death/Quiet Pain
Whispering Death is the Hydraimitrix's (Thadd) sample of a Nalijan from Dimension 0-0-0. Quiet Pain is the Hydraimitrix's (Jess) sample of a Nalijan from Dimension 0-0-0. Dimension 0-0-0 is a corrupted replic of Earth and can only be accessed if a Null Void Projector's battery supply is removed or glass is cracked. Appearance (Thadd) Whispering Death is a bipedal tall feminine figure made out of pink and purple flames. It has like a jagged vein-like pattern from the bottom of it's neck to the bottom of her lower-half. He lacks a mouth and has 6 fingers on each hand. He has purple eyes and her legs seem to be conjured into a dress-like lower-half. The Hydraimitrix symbol is on his chest. Appearance (Jess) Quiet Death is the same as Thadd, with pink eyes and is slightly taller. The Orthusimitrix symbol is in the same spot. Powers and Abilities (Thadd/Jess) Immense Life Span: Can live for about for a trillion years. Immense Knowledge/Intelligence: Is slightly smarter than a hyper-evolved Galvan. Teleportation: Can teleport through dimensions and universes. Telekinesis: The ability to lift images with their mind. Flame Body: Their body is made out of fire and hard to hit. Alienmageddon: Similiar to Ultimate Ben's power, Najilian's can copy and mimic any power, unless they see or remember them. Destructor Summoning: Can create a destructor out of scratch, if they have certain parts. Weaknesses Najilan's are normal to water, but do not like high amounts of them, since they put out their flames Najilan's are extremely powerful, but still slightly weaker than Celestialsapiens. Najilan's are secretly extremely weak to insanely high amounts of lunar light, which is produced by the moon or when a Celestialsapien is being born. Whispering Death or Quiet Pain has a very rare chance to transform into it if the Omnitrix has little or no master control. Personality (Thadd/Jess) Najilian's have feminine ghostly voices. When aggressive, it sounds like thousands of different people are talking at once in a demonic tone. Najilan's are peaceful, but easily annoyed and can be very stubborn. Genders Najilian's are asexual with feminine bodies. Thousands of them are reproduced when a star has died or been born. Appearances They originally appear in Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade, Thadd and Jess being the owner. Transformations (Thadd/Jess) ...Thadd's body lights on fire and turns hot-pink and purple, His mouth disappears and legs fuse together. It jump-cuts to a image of Dimension 0-0-0 and instantly comes back to the vein-like pattern appearing on his body... [Thadd yells in a voice, WHISPERING. DEATH.] ...Jess' body turns hot-pink and is slowly covered in a vein-like pattern, Her mouth disappears and legs fuse together. Her eyes turn hot-pink and an image of the portal to Dimension 0-0-0 appears... [Jess shouts in a voice, QUIET. PAIN.] Trivia * A Najilan was first seen in the AF episode, Busy Box. * This is one of Jess' transformations that has the same color as Thadd's. * Najilan's as strong as Celestialsapiens, but not related. * Dimension 0-0-0's planet is corrupted, filled with video-game-like visual and audio glitches. * When a Najilan dies, They turn into a black orb that contains their dead soul, the orb is one of the most expensive items in the multiverse. * Screaming Death and Quiet Death are one of the strongest aliens in the Hydraimitrix and the Orthusimitrix. Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Omnipotent Aliens Category:Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade